Harry Potter and the Power of the Shadow
by Inumbratus
Summary: Dumbledoret trys to keep harry locked up, harry has a massive change, and the world is rock on it's head from there.....no good at summary's, ***beta reader found***
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

First and formost, i don't own Harry Potter, and i am not getting paid for this, all hail to the mighty J.K.Rowling for giving us a wonderful world to explore,

SUMMARY

Hi, this is my first attempt at letting others see what goes on in my head concerning the harry potter universe, soooooat the moment this is just basic, this story is based after the 5th book, and total disregards HBP and DH, Harry learns something that will change his life forever, loses friends, gains new ones, i am looking for a beta reader so if your interested please send me a message alsot comments are wanted, constructive critisim is welcome but flames will be ignored, no point in insulting each other now is there, there may seem to be ideas in hear from other fics, if so sorry to those authors, but his is how it's appeared in my head, and while this chapter is short, it will get longer and much more indepth

thanks

**Inumbratus**

**Caster of the Shadow**

On with the show...

* * *

The Power of the Shadow

Harry Potter, The-Boy-who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding world...'and the killer of loved one's and family members,' Harry thought bitterly to himself. Lily and James Potter, Cedric Diggiroy, Sirius Black, 'all dead because of me.' Sitting alone in his room, on Privet Drive, Harry could not help but think of how much he had failed, everyone, and night after night he was kept awake by these very thoughts.

"GET DOWN HERE BOY!!" Yelled the large lump of a man, Vernon,

"better face the music..." said harry as he left his room, "yes uncle vernon?"

"How dare you tell those freaks that we've been treating you poorly, we've done more than enough to look after you, clothed you, housed and fed you, all the time being a burden to this family, i will not stand for it do you hear??" exclaims vernon in an outraged voice.

"sorry uncle," harry queitly says, "i can't help it if the others notice that i'm malnourshied and wearing clothes that would look baggy on an elephant" the last part fo his statement dripping with sarcasim now as harry starts to gain momentum, "however if you allow me to eat properly, i'll keep them informed that i'm being treated wonderfully, hell, i'll even stay in my room, leaving only for meals, the bathroom and a small trip outside the house for about an hour in the evening, how does that sound to you?"

"Fine, but now more than 2 hours at night, and your back before 8pm, am i understood?"

"yes uncle" said harry, already making his way back up to is prision, "can life get any worse?" he asks out aloud, not knowing that karma had a surprise install for him. As he enters his room he notices that Fawkes is istting on the end of his small bed, with a note clutched in his beak, "Hello Fawkes, got another 'enlightning note from Dumbledore there?" askes the boy as he takes it out of his beak, Fawkes lets out a small note of sorrow, before dissapearing in a brilliant flash of flame, harry smile's while opening his letter, then quickly truns to a scowl of anger as he reads the contents...

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello my boy, i'm hoping that this note finds you well and safe, i would like to firstly once again offer my deepest apologies for waht has happened this past year, the loss of a loved one is most hard to bear and would never wish this apon you dear boy, however, i feel that i should point out that had you applied yourself more to the studdy of Occlemancy with Proffesor Snape then this whole incident could have been avoided. With that past i shall now move onto the arrangements for this year, unfortuinatly due to an unforseen circumstance, namely the blood protections around your home, i will be unable to allow you to leave Priviet Drive until the start of the next school term, as you age the blood wards be have become more and more dependant on you staying there to allow them time to recharge to there full strength, this is a small side affect to your coming of age, as at the age of 16 the wards will then only last for one more year, before failing, this being said i'm sure that i should be able to arrange a small day visit to the Burrow for your birthday, but you shall need to return within 6 hours. Also due to security risks you will be unable to send and recieve mail via owls, it it to dangerous as they could be intercepted in flight, so i will require that you send Hedwig along to either myself, the Weasly's or to Miss Granger, i know this will pain you Harry but i feel that just to be on the safe side she should be elseware, you do have a small habit of breaking the rules. Once again Harry i am sorry for what happened to Sirius, but take comfort that he is in a better place now, happier than he ever was before,_

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Abuls Dumbldore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supre..._

"DAMN THAT MAN!!" Sreams Harry in an outrage, "how dare he blame my not studing hard with Snivillus as the reason for Sirius' death!! and keeping me here? locked up and unable to reach the outside world? there's no way i'm sending Hadwig away, she's my only faithful friend," the room around harry starts to rattle with the amout of raw power harry is putting out, the shadows darken, and Hedwig watches her master, with an almost knowing look, "Wha...? Whats happening to me??" Harry begins to feel like the pressure around him start to loosen, ever so slightly, then with a final roar of anger and power, it snaps, leaving harry with a sense of freedom that he has never felt before. "Wow..." he quietly whispers, "that feels so much bette..." her stops mid-sentence, spoting the new occupant in the room, "Sirius??" Harrys questioning voice is almost not heard by the other man,

"Hiya pup..." smiles Sirius, before harry promptly passes out from shock and exhaustion "Well that didn't go down to well..."

Several hours later harry awakens on his bed, slightly confused, then the previous events come rushing back to him, he jumps out of bed and slumps to the floor, "damn...why do i feel so weak?"

"Well it could be that your just a weakling, or it could be the massive amout of power you expended to break the charms around you" says a smileing Sirius...

"how? how can you be alive?"

"i'm not pup, we're actually in your mind at the moment, i only appeared before you so i could gain access to your mind"

"oh i knew it was to good to be true,"

"i'm sorry harry, i really am, and i don't want you blaming yourself for my death like that good for nothing Dumbledick" Harrys mouth is hanging open, shocked at hearing Sirius speak like that, "oh don't be fooled Harry, he isn't a saint, infact thanks to the wonderful woman sitting over there, i've learned quite a few things about the esteemed headmaster," harry looks over in the corner that houses his small chair to find a beautiful woman dressed in simple but yet wonderfully elegant white robes, smileing at him,

"Hello harry, i've been looking forward to this day, even thoug it should never have had to happen,"

"Um, Hello ma'am..." harry trails off, unsure of what else to say,

The woman smile and say with a small, melodius chuckle, "My name is Incendiaria Prius(1), But for ease please call me Diaria, i am here to allow Sirius a chance to explain that which you need to know,"

"Oh, ok Diaria," harry smiles, "soooo, whats new Sirius, aside from being dead??"

"well, now that i actually get to it, i relise that i'm no good and the break-it-to-em-easy approch, so i'll have to be blunt, your not Harry James Potter, you never we're,"

"WHAT??"

"Harry, your father was made sterile, thanks to a dark spell from Snivellus, they found out about it one year after schoold finished, and they came to me, asking for help,"

"ummm ok, sooo what happen...wait, No Way!!"

"i'm sorry harry, but yes, it's true, your true father, is me, however this wasn't what we were expecting. You see Harry, your mother was gifted in charms, well no, i lie, you mother was the best witch in charms that hogwarts had ever seen, according to records, she would have rivaled Rowena Ravenclaw herself if she could have been allowed more time to study. She developed a charm that would combine my DNA and Jame's magic, within one soul, for a period of 12 hours, and then after you we're born she placed the other half of the spell on you to force your body to take on the same charistics of James, but it's a three part charm, that required one of the two donating parents blood to compleat the change, making you wholy James son," Sirius exlplained, "but but neither your mother, or myself got the chance to complete the spell, as such the charm fell away, and you became my son by blood and magic, Jame's son by magic"

"you mean to tell me that i have to dads now?? wow, way to screw with my head Sirius"

"i'm sorry harry but it's true," said Diaria, getting up and sitting next to harry, "and that's part of the reason why Sirius is hear, he needs to give you a new name, and you need to accept him as your father by blood, then we can get onto the real reason as to why we are hear..." she says, in what is becoming a more and more familiar tone to harry,

"That's right kiddo, you get to become a new person, cool, isn't it??" says a now smileing Sirius

"ok Siri...i mean dad, man it's gonna take some getting used to calling you that, what's my new name?' Asks a now curious harry,

"hang-on pup, how come you not exploding in rage all over the place?"

"doing that got you killed sirius," sates the boy softly,

"NO! it didn't harry, Dumbledor got me killed, but we'll get to that later, firstly..." Sirius clears his throat, and takes a serious look at harry, "I, Sirius Orion Black, Family Nomen 'The Black Dog of Orion' being of sound my and increadable body, do hence forth proclaim that the man formally known as Harry James Potter, from this day be called 'Umbrae(2) Orion Black, Family Nomen 'The Black Shadow of Orion' by word, by blood, by magic, so it is spoken, so mote it be," instantly a dark auror swirls around harry, and he can feel the phisical changes to his body as it takes on the charistics of his true father, at the same time he feels his magic call to him, finally free of it's improsionment. Moments later, Umbrae stands before them, having grown to a formidibal 6 foot 4 inches tall, he finally speaks

"I feel strange, different, my magic is pulsing within me, i have never been able to feel it like this," says Umbrae, in a much deeper voice that sounds like power controlled, "and my body is different, i don't remember being this tall"

"i'm afraid thats my doing Umbrae, i have allowed your body to grow to this height to allow for the training to come, you will need to work on you muscle strength and size, as well as you magical core, it will take time and effort, however you should be able to accoplish it, and as for you magic, well, it's never been free like this before..."she trails of, slightly sad, "for Dumbledore had placed a power binding curse upon you, hoping to turn you into a magical time bomb that when set off, would kill you and Tom Riddle, leaving him to take the glory of once again saving the wizarding world, but we'll come to that later, for now i will cast another charm upon you to make it appear that nothing has happened, you are not yet ready to show the world who you truly are, for that to happen, Harry Potter must die"

"very well Diaria, i'll think of something, however, i think for the time being i would lke a chance to leave here,"

"yes, the time will present itself soon Umbrae, you will wake up, looking and sounding like Harry Potter, and you shall be in Grimuld Place, there is not much i can tell you but when the time is right, you will be brought to a safe haven by a close friend," she stands up, moving away and heading for the door,

"Hang-on!!" calls Sirius, "what about the other thing??" he asks,

"thats your job to tell him you mutt," she says,

"oh yeah, sorry. Umbrae, you should know this before i leave, be cautious of you so called friends, you have lees than you think but you will gain more, i can only speak in code here but beware the temper and the book, they are your enemy, the healer and the paranoid one suspect that something has changed, tell them noe lies, the pink and furry one are in your coner, and watch for the man of the earth and the woman who see's more than others, they are your greatest friends, the bat will try and harm you while the beard will try and control you" he says after giving a final hug to Umbrae, "now i have to go with feathers over there,"

"i heard that mutt, your getting a major bath when we get back"

"oh no, not again," cry's sirius as Umbrae starts to figure out the feathers comment, he wakes up in a small room, feeling rotten,

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, not even two weeks out of school and your back in my care, tell me, do you enjoy scaring me half to death?" questions madam Pomfrey before forcing him to drink anlot of nasty potions, 'well, lets see how this works out,' he thinks to himself, smiling as he awaits the interrogation from the Headmaster of Hogwarts...

well as i said, it's only a small start, there will be heaps more to come, and i say again, i am looking for a beta reader for help, and comments are welcomed, flames ignored,

till next time,

**Inumbratus**

**Caster of the Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, new chapter, and once again, I don't own harry potter, wish I did though,

The Power of the Shadow

"Really Mr. Potter, whilst I do enjoy your company I do wish it were under better circumstances," sighs the matron, waving her wand over harry a few times, harry watches with detachment as he tries to figure out Siruis Cryptic message, a strange green light is shone from Madam Pomfrey's wand and she looks at it with a start, "that's odd, I could have sworn that it was grey the last time I checked, almost black,"

"Whats that Madam Pomfrey?" questions a now worried harry, 'this could be bad,'

"Nothing Mr. Potter, just my age catching up with me I guess" sighs the matron, right before Mad-Eye Moody clumps in,

"Potter, what did I tell you about where to place you wand?"he growls out,

"well you said not to put in in our back pocket, to save our bums from being blown off, still paraniod Proffessor?" says harry with a huge grin,

"you better believe it boy, now ask me a puestion, remember, 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!'" barks the Ex-Master Auror,

"what did my uncle say to you at the end of last term after you had warned him about how he treated me?"

"he asked if he looked like he could be threatened," laughed Moody, "bloody lump nearly shite his pants"

"Moody!!" exclaims Madam Promfrey, "watch your language"

"now now Poppy, i'm sure that you heard worse than that at St. Mungos," smiles Moody, an almost scary sight,

"what? You worked at St. Mungos?" asks a now curious harry,

"yes, in the phiscial and spell damage ward, as it was back then,"

Harry now has a deep look of though upon his face, 'the nurse and the paraniod one suspect...' he looks upon them as Moody asks the question harry has been dreading,

"So Potter, what happened to you, and why does your auror feel as though it didn't change, 'cause i'll be damned if it wasn't different last night"

Harry, figuring that it was best to take Sirius' advice, decided to tell them outright what had happened, "can you ward this room against anyone listening in please?"

Moody chucks up a few anti-eves dropping wards around the room, even aiming one at the bottom of the door, "damn Weasly twin brats, to smart for there own good..." he mutters,

Harry breaths out and launches into his tale about meeting Sirius, his strange companion and his phiscal and magical transformation, taking only 15 minutes to relay the whole ordeal,

"wait a minute Potter, what was this womans name, did she tell you?" asks Moody, woried about Death Eater Tricky

"yeah, she did, it was Incendiaria Prius, why?"

" don't they teach you the basics of latin at school any more, Incendiaria Prius, roughly, means Firebird First, and the only Firebird in the world is the Phoenix," explains the grizzled man,

"so your delling me that I meet the First Phoenix? Wow, that explains how her voice seem almost familiar"

Madam Promfrey looks at Harry, "so if your Sirius' son, that would mean that Harry James Potter never existed, and your name should have been given to you by him," she looks at him, questioning,

"i'm sorry madam, but until I can be sure, I am going to act like Harry Potter, and no-one is going to know who I truly am" states Harry,

"good thinking Potter, always best to have a few cards held to your chest, now get ready, Dumbledores here,"

And aas if he was summoned on an actors cue, in comes the Headmaster of Hogwarts, "Harry my boy, so good to see that your awake and well" smiles Dumbledore, his eye twinkle in full balst mode, harry keeping his eye's focused on his bizare robes instead of his eyes, to avoid a Legimicy attack,

"thank you sir, do you know what happened to me??" harry atempts to ask in what he hope sounded like a timid voice,

'Wonderful,' Dumbledore thinks to himself, 'his spirit is almost broken enough for me to mould him the way I see fit' he offers harry a sombre expression "alas dear boy I do not, do you remember anything that happened?"

"no sir, I was reading you letter one moment and just as I got to the second line, I blacked out then woke up here," 'wow, that was so easy to do, maybe it's my Slytherin side coming out,

"never mind harry, your safe now, though I must stress that you should go back to Privit Drive by no later than tomorrow, I feel that your friends will want to see you when the good Madam Pomfrey has finished with you. We will talk more later, but for now I must speak to Severus," and with that the headmaster gets up and leaves the room, leaving harry to his thoughts,

"do Ron and Hermoine know that i'm here?" he asks as some of the pieces of Sirius message start making sense,

"no Harry, there outside talking, would you like to go see them," says madam Pomfrey,

"no not yet, I want to hear what there saying, something Sirius said to me has come together to make total sense, he said ' be cautious of you so called friends, you have lees than you think but you will gain more, i can only speak in code here but beware the temper and the book, they are your enemy, the healer and the paranoid one suspect that something has changed, tell them noe lies, the pink and furry one are in your coner, and watch for the man of the earth and the woman who see's more than others, they are your greatest friends, the bat will try and harm you while the beard will try and control you' " harry looks at the two people in front of him, "the Nurse and the Paraniod one" he says pointing to Madam Promfrey and Mad-Eye Moody respectivly, "the temper and the book must be Ron and Hermonie, those are there strongest personality traits, the pink and the furry one I haven't a clue, same with the man of the earth, or the woman whoe see's more, but i'm damn sure that the beard is Dumbledore and the bat is Snivillus,"

"well Potter, i've got a spare invisiblity cloak here, how about you go and see what your friends are up to?" smiles Moody, pleased that he has been counted amongst harry's allie's, 'and a dame good thing to, that boy need's everything he can get,' thinks the auror.

"thanks Moody, Madam Promfrey, can I do this? I really need you to keep my confidence here," looking worried at being found out,

"Mr. Potter, listen to your godfather, you can trust me, no go, before the headmaster tips them off"

And with that Harry scampers off under the cloak insearch of the 'temper and the book' hoping that Sirius is wrong. Miniutes later he finds them talking outside, and he cannot believe what he hears,

"I see that Potter has gone and got himself into trouble again, bloody idiot" says Ron, holding Hermonie's hand and stroking it, 'when the hell did that happen??' harry wonders,

"Yes, but Dumbledore has already told us that he will soon bind harry's will to his, making it safe to show how much we truly hate him, all the while still taking money from his vaults as payment" laughs Hermonie, "and when he doesn't show for Black's will reading, the headmaster will claim the whole lot and give us even more,"

"true, and then we'll be able to rub it in his face that we've been keeping our relationship a secret for 2 years now, it will destroy him, but it won't matter cause he'll end up dead anyways"

At this Harry's magic changed, becoming once more Umbrae's, as the cloak fly's off of him, he screams at the to "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT, YOU USED ME FOR MY MONEY, AND ARE HOPING FOR MY DEATH, YOUR NO BETTER THAN THAT FILTHY RAT WHO BETRAYED MY PARENTS" and after seeing the shocked look on the two traitors faces, he begins to march down the street away from grimuld place,

"Harry wait!!" they both call only to be knocked unconsious due to an outburst in accidential magic from Umbrae, (A/N pretty much from this point on, Harry Potter is no more and will be refered to as Umbrae) he gets 2 blocks down the road before he is stopped by the last person in the wolrd he had wanted to see,

"and where do you think your going Potter?" sneered the greasy potions master,

"away from all of this, i've had enough, and I wish to never see any of you ever again," states Umbrae, walking around Snape,

"i think not you brat your going back to the headmaster, the wolrd does not revolve around you" he says, reaching out and grabbing Umbrae around the collar, Umbrae's reaction is instant, spinning around and facing him, he throws a puch in his face, "Back off Snivillus" he says after Snaps nose is broken, effectivly breaking his hold on the boy, Umbrae walks away, getting nearly ten paces away he is stopped when he hears, "Tangears" followed by a very familiar "HOOT!!" he spins around to see the dark bindings connect with his beloved owl, binding her in sickly looking wires and cutting into her flesh, Hedwig cry's out and struggles against the painful bonds but this only ensures her death, giving one last hoot and looking at her master, Umbrae rushes towards her as he see's her eye's gloss over and die,

"nononono, no HEDWIG!!, please, no" Umbrae cry's, already knowing its too late, he looks up to see Snivillus smiling evily at him,

"perhaps that will teach you a lesson" Umbrae glares at the man he now hates most when he jumps at hearing a Phoenix song, looking around till he spots hedwigs mody smoking he takes a step back just as it bursts into a dark flash of balck fire, and there sits a creature not seen since a thousand years before the time of merlin, a Dark Phoenix, the bird looks around and stares at the now even paler potions master, causing him to faint with panic, moments later Diaria appears before him.

"and now you must let Harry Potter die here, I will leave an exact replica of you and hedwig, making it look as if you commited suicide. N ow your Phoneix here will take you to that safe haven I mentioned, before,"

"m..my Phoenix?" Umbrae chokes out, looking as he did within his dream,

"yes dear one, your phoenix, now grasp her tail feather, and she will take you there, I will be along in a moment, after wiping the memory of her from this dispicial man,"

Umbrae only nods before holding onto the beautiful tail of what was apparently his phoenix, feeling the same lightness that fawkes usually gave off, but at the same time feeling a connection form between them, then the strange feeling of fire-travel before finding himself standing in an entrance all to what must be a huge castle,

"welcome Umbrae, to Tel'Maricus," smiles Diaria, before Umbrae passes out on the floor,

Waking up in what seemed to be a hospital ward, Umbrae first sight is of a pair of tennisball sized eyes, followed by a "Master! Master is being awake" the now identifiable house elf, "Master, how's is you feeling?"

"fine thank you," the now smiling Umbrae states, happy that his voice has returned to the stronger, deeper and much more powerful voice he remembered from his dream, "but I am forgetting my manners, my name is Umbrae, not master Umbrae, just Umbrae, whats yours little one?"

"Me Master Umbrae? I is being Cloddy, I is the main house elf of Tel'Maricus, and I is now getting your lunch," and with a sharp crack, cloddy disappears, and Diaria walks in through the main doors,

"hello umbrae, nice to see your up, are you feeling ok?" she asks in a concerned but gentle voice,

"i think i'm fin diaria, just felt drained and dizzy"

"yes, well, the magic that cause you and your Phoenix to bond and the fire-travel moments later were the cause of that,"

"i still can't believe that I have a Phoenix, what happened to hedwig?" harry asks, before turning to look at the head of his bed where the Dark Phoenix had perched, after singing a small note to umbrae, she launches herself into the air and flys around the room once, before landing on his outstreched arm,

"tell me umbrae, what do you feel?"

Umbrae looked from Diaria to the phoenix before concentrating, "i...i think she's trying to communicate with me, I keep hearing name being mentioned softly," he closes his eyes listening hard before smiling and looking at his companion, "Atamathea, thats her name," after saying that a small but brilliant flash of magic between the two seals the familiar bond.

"Well done umbrae, she is now you companion, she was, is hedwig, this is her in her true form, she was born an owl, but had the spirit of a phoenix held within her, had she died normally, she would have been just like any other phoenix, but she was killed saving her master, and died a painful and violent death, converting her spirit into that of a dark phoenix, much more stronger than any other,"

"wow, I always knew you were special girl, just didn't know it was that special," he strokes her chest feathers softly and looks at Diaria, "so where am I?"

"Tel'Maricus, it is the home of the Shadow Lords, this is where they lived and trained, prior to the traitor Kalusre'a, a minor lord, who desired the title of Shadow Master, a title long held by your family, at the time of it's inception, the Shadow Lords were the most powerful and the most feared amongst all, due to their unique gifts, they made the perfect assasin's, being able to strike at the very heart of they prey." she paused breifly, "your family has long been known to have 2 familiars, one for stealth and travel, one for protection and attack, the first being your bonded Phoenix, the second will come to you later, I cannont say much more,"

"ok, so I can train here, and live here, great, but there's only one problem,"

"whats that?" she asks,

"Sirius' will, the sole heir is harry potter, not me,"

"no, Sirius changed his will just before going to the Department of Mysteries, it reflects you as the sole heir to the black fourtune," she smiles, but for now, lets have lunch, and discuss your course of action for the day,

After a most filling lunch, Diaria turns to umbrae, "my time is limited here, and it's almost up umbrae, my job I guess you could call it is to act as a guiding spirit to your family. And now, after many years, I have seen that the Guild of Shadows time to return, has come, my final words to you umbrae, listen well, for I shall not visit ever again, such is the nature of my burden"

"it's ok Diaria, I understand, this is my path to walk," umbrae says with a determined look uon his face,

"very well, then I ncendiaria Prius, the First Phoenix and guide of the most noble and acient house of Black, charge you, Umbrae Orion Black, Family Nomen 'The Black Shadow of Orion' to rebuild the Guild of Shadows, to make a new motto for you house and the guild, and to cleanse the wizarding world of all evils that haunt it, so it is spoken, so mote it be" a dark and powerful beam shot out of Diaria and connected with Umbrae, who then speaks,

"i accept this charge and swear not to rest until it has been completed, so it is spoken, so mote it be" with this the dark power enters umbrae as he accepts his oath,

"not umbrae, a few final things before I leave, there is still enough time today to finish a few tasks, firstly you require a new wand, as your magic has changed your old wand will no longer be as useful to you, after going to Gringotts, come back to this alley, and seek out the store of the Crafter, when you enter you are to answer 'to be at one with my magic' and the Craftsman will help you with your new wand, after which you are to go to simple texts, walk up to the clerk in there and state queitly that you 'wish to read simple texts' and he will sell you tombes from the back of his store, you will know what you need, and finally, seek out the Blacksmith, ask her about the 'metals from the mother' and she will take it from there" she finishes with a smile, "whoops, nearly forgot, at Gringotts, walk up to a goblin and state 'the Shadow has been Cast, the Guild will return' and they will take you straight into the inheritance room,"

"ok, thank you for all your help, i'll never forget it" states Umbrae

"your welcome my friend, good luck with all thats to come, and don't worry, you won't be alone for very much longer" she says, smiling as she bursts into flame and dissapears,

"well, time to get to work" Umbrae gets up, and leaves, already being dressed, steps out onto Nockturn alley, "first, Gringotts, then...well no big plans as of yet..."

well, thats the new chapter, hopefully as good as the last, if not better, not everything has been explained from the first chapter yet, but that will come soon, and the mysteries from this chapter, and more, will be explained later, should keep you all on your feet,

**Inumbratus**

**Caster of the Shadow**


End file.
